When Opposites Attract
by soupus
Summary: Duke Orsino and his younger sister Leila are off to soccer camp for six weeks. Justin Drayton, aka, Duke’s number 1 enemy, goes as well. What happens when Justin and Leila start falling for each other...Full Summary inside
1. Soccer Camp

**When Opposites Attract**

**Summary- Duke Orsino and his younger sister Leila are off to soccer camp for six weeks. Justin Drayton, aka, Duke's number 1 enemy, goes as well. What happens when Justin and Leila start falling for each other and what does duke do when he finds out that his sister is doing the one thing he asked her not to?**

**Disclaimer- I own Leila Orsino and any other unfamiliar characters, do not own Justin Drayton or Duke Orsino. 3 Channing Tatum and Robert Hoffman III…**

"Hey Leila are you ready?" Duke Orsino asked his sister, Leila.

"Yea." She walked downstairs with her duffel bag and soccer ball. They were getting ready to go to a six week soccer camp. The camp was exclusively for four private schools, Illyria, the school that Duke and Leila went to, Smithson, Alcott and Illyria's biggest rival, Cornwall. Only two of those schools had girl soccer team, Smithson and Alcott. Leila was the goalie and a striker, like Duke, for the Illyria team which had recently let her on the team. Duke was seventeen and a senior and Leila was sixteen and a junior.

"Duke you know how to get there right?" their mother, Jane, asked.

"Yea mom."

"Make sure to take care of your sister."

"Bye mom," Leila said. They got into Duke's Range Rover and left.

"So are you excited?"

"Yea, I mean every year I would always see you leaving for the camp and I'd wish I was going to, and now I am and it feels great."

"Well I'm glad you're coming too."

"Thanks. So how's he camp? I'm guessing there are a lot of guys since it's mainly a guy's camp."

"Yea, there are a lot of guys but I don't want to see you running around with them." Duke was very protective of his sister. If she went out with a guy Duke had to know him.

"Duke when have you had to worry about that?" it was true. Leila was as innocent as she was pretty, and she was very pretty. She was usually shy around guys, except when she was in her uniform. They got to the camp an hour later.

"Welcome to Camp Striker, oh Duke, nice to see you again," a woman counselor said when Duke and Leila got to the check in table.

"Hi counselor Smith, this is my sister Leila."

"Oh yes, we have her in your cabin, cabin 12."

"Thank you," Duke and Leila said at the same time. They walked over to the cabin which was empty.

"Why are you getting that bed all the way over there?" Duke asked as Leila dropped her bag on the fourth bed.

"Because I don't like sleeping near the window."

"Well I do."

"Ok then you get that bed."

"But why are you going to be sleeping all the way over there?"

"Duke, you are right there, I'll be fine over here."

"I just don't want a strange guy sleeping next to you."

"Thanks for caring but I'm fine, anyways we have practice in fifteen minutes so I'm going to change." She walked into the bathroom and changed into her goalie uniform, a multicolored long-sleeved shirt, black short sand green cleats. "Ready?" she asked Duke.

"Yea let's go." They started towards the field. "Have I ever told you how cute you look with that headband on?" Duke said as they walked onto the guys' field.

"Thanks bro." she was wearing a thin green headband that made her look like a cute young schoolgirl.

"Alright so we are going to have the goalies on this side of the field and the rest of the positions will be split up on that side," one of the coaches said through a megaphone.

"So I'll see you later," Duke said.

"Yea, bye." They jogged in different directions.

Justin Drayton, first string goalie and captain of the Cornwall soccer team, was talking to his goalie friend, Jim, when he saw a girl jogging to his side of the field.

"Whoa, I think somebody is lost," he said. He started towards her. "Excuse me?" she turned to look at him. She was pretty.

"Yea?" she asked.

"You're on the wrong field."

"Am I?"

"Yea, girls are on that field."

"So I'm guessing you're on the wrong field then." Some of the guys chuckled.

"Cute, really cute, just get out of here," he said, his voice slightly angry.

"Hey, something going on here?" the coach asked.

"Yea, she's on the wrong field."

"No I'm not, I'm Illyria's goalie, check your roster." The coach looked at his clipboard.

"Leila?" he asked.

"Yea."

"First string goalie for Illyria."

"Why does Illyria have a chick as their goalie?" Justin asked.

"You'll find out." She walked by him and started warming up.

"Ok, you all are going to take turns stopping balls, let's start with Smithson's Jack." The kid got on the post and everyone took their turn kicking the ball at him. He blocked four out of the seven.

'_Oh look it's the cocky bastard,_' Leila thought as Justin got on post. He got all but one ball.

"That's how it's done," he said to Leila as they switched positions. "This ought to be funny." She blocked every ball. "Are you ready for this one?" Justin asked. "Who's your daddy?" he asked before kicking the ball. As the ball reached Leila she did a back flip kick and kicked the ball right back to Justin's crotch. He fell to his knees.

"Now that was funny," she said as she walked by him. They kept running drills and four hours later they were let off from practice. Leila was on the grass tying her shoe when somebody stepped in front of her. She looked up to see Justin.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"You don't fit in here."

"Thanks but let me give you a little advice, I think you need to get over yourself because I am here for the same reason you are, because I love soccer. I know I'm good and anything you say to me isn't going to change that. So you can take those insults and shove them right up your ass because none of them are going to bother me." she pushed by him and walked away. He watched her, surprised, because no girl had ever spoken to him like that.

"Hey, are you ok?" Duke asked Leila when she got to his side of the field.

"Yea, except for this one asshole."

"Oh yea? Somebody messing with you? What's his name?"

"I don't even know, I'm tired so I'm heading to the room."

"I'll go with you." They started walking back to the cabin.

"I can't believe they have a girl goalie on the boys' team," Justin said to his roommate.

"Hey she's pretty hot," Alan said.

"I know but still, it's a girl on the guys' team." The cabin door opened and in walked Duke Orsino. Justin stood up. "Oh look, it's Duke Orsino, what's up roommate?" Duke shook his head. He hated Justin.

"Oh great," Leila said when she walked into the cabin and saw Justin.

"What?" Duke asked.

"You're in here also?" Justin asked her. "Great, we got the girl goalie from the boys' team in here too."

"Is this the guy you were talking about?" Duke asked her. She nodded. Leila walked over to her bed, which was right next to Justin's.

"You're going to stay quiet now?" Justin asked her.

"Shut up and leave her alone."

"Why you so protective?" Justin asked shoving Duke's shoulder with two fingers.

"Because she's my sister asshole." They started pushing each other but Leila got in they middle.

"Hey, hey stop! As much as I'd like to see Duke kick your ass I don't think fighting is the best thing to do, got it?" she pushed them away from each other.

"Alright," Justin said.

"Duke?" Leila asked.

"Ok. I'm going to get something to eat, Leila do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Alright." He left the cabin and Leila walked into the bathroom and showered. When she walked out Justin was the only one in the room.

"So you're Duke's sister?" he asked.

"I really don't want to talk to you now."

"Oh come on."

"Shut up, guy," she said since she didn't know his name. She plugged her headphones into her ears and ignored him. The next day Leila practiced as a striker and at practice the day after coach said he was going to pair up the goalies.

"Ok, we're going to have Jack and Jim, Greg and Andy, Zac and Troy and Leila and Justin."

"What?" Leila practically yelled.

"Problem Ms. Orsino?" she shook her head.

"No sir."

"Good, you guys are done for today but since you, Leila, just had that little outburst, you and your partner take five laps around he field, now."

"Coach that's…" Justin started.

"That's six laps, want anymore?"

"Shut up and run Justin," Leila said. She started running and Justin caught up to her.

"Thanks," he said.

"What? Six laps too much for you?" she asked without looking at him.

"Six laps? Nothing."

"Then don't complain."

Duke looked at the goalie field and didn't see Leila. He looked at the track and saw her running with Justin.

"What happened?" he asked as she passed by.

"I have to do six laps, go on without me."

"You sure?"

"Yea," she yelled.

"I see you and your brother are tight," Justin said.

"Yea, what smartass remark are you going to make?"

"None."

"Well there's a first, when I met you, you were full of them."

"So what other position do you play?"

"Striker."

"Oh. I'm Justin by the way."

"Hi Justin."

"Hi." They ran the rest of the laps in silence and then Leila headed to the cabin.


	2. Forbidden Kiss

**Ok so I already have the next two chapters typed but I wont post them until I get some reviews**

When Leila got to the cabin she showered and went to the dinning hall with Duke.

"So that guy bother you again?" he asked.

"Justin? No, he didn't say anything."

"Why were you running? Was it his fault?"

"No, well, ok the thing is we got paired up so I kind of said what out loud and coach gave me five laps to run, then he was about to complain and we got an additional lap."

"You got paired with him?"

"Yea."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'm afraid there isn't. Anyways, how's practice going for you?"

"Great." They talked through the rest of dinner then headed back to the cabin. Both Justin and Alan were in there.

"Goodnight Leila," Duke said.

"Night." They went to sleep.

It was 1:30 AM when Justin woke up. The weekend had arrived and the most he and Leila had spoken was saying the word kick when they were at practice. He looked to Leila's bed and it was empty. Duke was in his, sleeping, so he got a little curious as to where she was. He got dressed and walked to the soccer field. There she was kicking balls into the net.

"Late night practice?" he asked.

"Ah!" she yelled. "Idiot, you scared me." he stood in the middle of the goal. She started kicked the balls and he missed some and blocked some.

"So why are you out here?" he asked.

"Because I couldn't sleep. Why are you out here?"

"I woke up and didn't see you in your bed and wondered where you were."

"Well you found me." she kicked the ball and he caught it.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Are you really asking me that?"

"Yea, I mean you never talk to me."

"I don't talk to assholes."

"Oh, is that what you think I am?"

"Did you forget the first conversation we ever had? And besides, my brother hates you."

"So you hate me just because you're brother hates me?" she stayed quiet. "Do you hate me?"

"Um…" he dropped the ball and started walking over to her.

"Do you?" She shook her head.

"But I'm pretty sure you hate me."

"I don't, I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"Because you're probably the sweetest thing I have ever seen, even though you were a little bitchy the first time I spoke to you, I mean that calling me a girl, it was good." She smiled for a second.

"Thanks but I think I need to keep practicing."

"You don't need practice."

"You were the first one to tell me I sucked."

"Yea, because I knew you were good."

"You thought I was good?"

"I still think you are." He drew a line down her face with his finger.

"You're pretty good too." He smiled then leaned forward and kissed her. He put his hand on her neck and they were getting into it when Leila pulled back. "Um no, this can't happen." She turned around and started running of the field.

"Leila, wait." He started chasing her but she was too fast for him and he quickly lost her. He headed back to the cabin and went back to bed.

Duke woke up in the mood to go running. He walked over to Leila's bed and found it empty.

"What?" he changed and walked out of the cabin. It was early and everyone was still sleeping. When he got to the field he found her running. He waited for her to reach so they could go around together. "Hey how long have you been here?" he asked.

"A while," she responded without looking at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Fine," she said.

"No you're not, did something happen?"

"No Duke I'm fine, will you just let me run?" she sped up and he caught right up to her.

"Leila I'm just trying to help, what happened?"

"I'm going to go back to the cabin, have fun running." She turned around and ran back to the cabin.

"But…" he dropped it and kept running.

Leila walked into the cabin and Justin and Alan were still sleeping. When she walked out of the shower Justin was up. He walked by her to the bathroom. Leila grabbed her Puma backpack and walked out of the cabin.

'_Justin you're going to have to do something because if you don't she's going to keep ignoring you. Just remember that her brother hates you and if he even finds out that I touched her he'd probably kick my ass to Europe. But I know she likes me, she's just scared. I need to show her that I'm good enough for her that I'm not going to break her heart. I shouldn't have been such an ass when I met her, I'm sure because of that Duke hates me even more, gosh I'm idiot!_' he thought. He walked out of the bathroom and Duke was back in the room.

"Hey Justin, my sister was acting weird this morning when I saw her, you have anything to do with that?" Duke asked.

"I haven't seen her, tell me how I could have done anything."

"I don't believe you."

"Why man?"

"Because guys like you always have something to do with everything."

"Guys like me?" Justin asked. He put his towel down on the bed and walked over to Duke, his chiseled stomach out in the open.

"Yea, assholes that don't care about anything but themselves." Justin pushed him and they started fighting. The cabin door swung open and Leila walked in, you could tell she was running because she was sweaty again.

"Guys!" she yelled. She got in the middle and pushed them apart. "Why are you guys fighting again?"

"I know he's the reason you were mad this morning," Duke said. Leila looked at Justin and then at Duke.

"It didn't have anything to do with him Duke. And just do me a favor and mind your own business."

"But Leila I just…" he started.

"Just leave me alone Duke." She picked up her towel and walked into the bathroom.

"I think you should leave her alone," Justin said.

"And I think you should shut up." Justin smiled and walked away. When Leila walked out of the bathroom she had the room to herself. She barely got any sleep the night before so she laid down and took a powernap. She woke up at one and headed to the dining hall. The place was full so they decided to give an announcement.

"We know that you guys have already been here for almost a week but the welcoming dance will take place tonight in the ballroom/gymnasium."

"Formal?" somebody asked. The coach laughed.

"You guys are athletes, of course not. So tonight, eight o clock, we hope to see you all there."

"There aren't enough girls!" somebody yelled.

"That's why we have the other girls camp coming in, that's should even everything out." Leila got up and walked back to her cabin. Alan and Justin were in there. She walked over to her storage chest and started looking for her purple headband that she had dropped in there three days before.

"You going to the dance?" Alan asked Justin.

"Maybe."

"Are you going to knock up one of those soccer girls that worship you?"

"What? No." Alan laughed.

"Oh come on, you did it how many times last year?" Leila slammed the chest closed. Both Justin and Alan looked at her.

"Sorry, let me not stop you."

"Anyways, last year there was Ashley, Brooke, Grace, Haley…"

"I get it," Justin said. He looked at Leila who looked hurt.

"Seems like you were really busy last year," she said to Justin before walking out.

"Dammit!" Justin yelled.

"Um, did I say something wrong?" Alan asked.

"What do you think retard?" Justin stood up and chased Leila.


	3. The Dance

"Hey Leila wait up," he said. She ignored him and kept walking straight into the soccer field. "Leila!" she stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"What Alan said in there…"

"Is it true?"

"Um, well…"

"Is it?"

"Yes." She shook her head and kept walking. "But I'm not like that anymore."

"And you really expect me to believe that? Justin you and I, we are people that don't match."

"Opposites attract don't they?"

"Justin, you're a cocky stud that likes to have everything his way. You like to be in control and come out on top, we, us, it can't happen."

"Come on Leila, give me a chance, let me show you that I'm good enough."

"Justin why do you like me? Out of all people, why do you like me? Remember Duke? Remember Cornwall and Illyria? Can't you just pick somebody else?"

"No, I can't."

"You don't even know me."

"Which is why I want to get to know you better. What would you say if I asked you to the dance tonight?"

"No, Duke is probably going to be there, he can't see us together."

"He's not going to be on your ass all night."

"He might be, especially if he sees you there."

"Are you that scared of your brother?"

"No, it's what he might do to you that scares me."

"So are you saying you care?"

"What? I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"Justin, it's just not right."

"Why does it matter so much? Leila have you ever done anything for yourself? Have you ever done what you wanted to do and not what everybody else told you to do? Stop caring about what other people think and do what you want to do." she looked at him.

"I…um…it's just that…" she tried to get the words out. "I don't know what to say. All my life I have had somebody telling me what to do. My parents, my brother, my coaches, my friends, I've never really been independent and now that I think about it I realize how stupid that is."

"Well if you feel that way then why don't you start doing what you want to do?"

"I guess I should start soon."

"Why not now?" he stood in front of her and looked down at her. She kept her eyes on the middle of his shirt.

"I'll see you at the dance," she said.

"Alright." He leaned forward but she stopped him. "Right." He looked at the few people on the field.

"Bye Justin."

"Bye." She walked off the field and Justin was glad he didn't have to chase her.

"Where have you been?" Duke asked when Leila walked into the cabin.

"Just walking."

"Listen Leila, I'm sorry about earlier today. I just thought Justin was the reason you were upset, and even though he pushed me first, I'm the one that caused the fight."

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked.

"Because the guy's a dick. He's a hot shot and he needs to get over himself. Wait, why are you asking me this?"

"I was just curious."

"Anyways, are you going to the dance tonight?"

"Yea, are you?"

"I'm not sure; I might get out of here for the night."

"And go where?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

"Are you going to the dance with anybody?"

"Um…no, I'm not going with anyone."

"Alright, I don't know why but the thought of you going with Justin crossed my mind." He laughed. "That's crazy right?"

"Yea, completely crazy, I mean its Justin, gross."

"Alright well have fun tonight." He kissed her head and left. A few hours later Leila was getting ready for the dance. She was wearing a white long body fit top with green lines, boy jeans and white flats. She passed he iron over her hair and put eyeliner and lip gloss on. She walked out of the cabin towards the gym.

Justin was in the gym leaning against the wall with about five girls around him.

"Justin you're such a great player," one said.

"Yea, thanks," he said, looking for Leila. The door opened and there she was. "Will you excuse me girls?" he walked over to her. "Hey," he said. "Your brother around?"

"He left camp for the night."

"So that means that…"

"He's not here."

"Guess everything worked out then."

"The nights has just begun, let's hope you don't mess up."

"I won't, dance?" he asked.

"Sure." They walked out to the dance floor and stared dancing and he was good. A few songs later a slow one came up.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did."

"Ok, can I ask you two questions?"

"Alright."

"Would you ever see yourself with a guy like me?"

"Um, no. You're so different; I guess I never thought a guy like you would ever like me."

"Why not? You're beautiful, you're sweet, a kick ass soccer player. To sum it up, you're perfect."

"Congratulations, you just made me blush." Her cell phone started ringing. "Um, can I?"

"Yea go ahead." She picked up.

"Hello?" she walked into the bathroom where it was quieter.

"Hey it's Duke, where are you?"

"At the dance?"

"Oh well I'm just calling to let you know that I'm not going to be sleeping at the camp tonight."

"What? Duke where are you?"

"I'm just taking care of some stuff; I'll be there around noon tomorrow."

"Um, ok."

"You call me if you need me for anything alright?"

"I will."

"Alright, I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Justin Drayton? Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since last year," Brooke said to Justin.

"Oh hey Brooke."

"So, are you here alone? Want to head back to my cabin?"

"Um, no Brooke, I'm actually here with somebody."

"I bet they're not as fun as me, come on Justin." Brooke saw Leila walk out of the bathroom and grabbed Justin and kissed him.

"Brooke what are you…" Justin stopped when he saw Leila. "Oh no, Brooke stay away from me, Leila don't…" she took off.


	4. Keeping the Secret

Justin ran out the back doors and saw Leila run into the forest leading to the lake. He followed her into the pitch black forest. When he reached the lake he found her sitting on the dock. He walked out onto it and sat down. "Leila I…"

"Shut up Justin. I just realized how full of crap you are."

"Leila I swear, I didn't kiss Brooke, she kissed me."

"That's what they always say. Am I supposed to believe you now? Do you want me to throw myself into your arms and make you feel like you have done nothing wrong?" she stood up. "I knew this wasn't going to work out."

"What? No Leila, I swear. I like you, I like you so much." He tried to garb her hand but she moved back.

"No, Justin stop it!" her face was lit up by the moonlight and she was crying.

"Leila please don't cry."

"You know what Justin? I'm going to tell you the truth. I'm hesitant to be with you because my first and only serious relationship was with a guy exactly like you. Joshua, he was a hot, popular water polo player and I thought he was perfect. I told him I loved him and we were together for a year and a half. The day before our eighteen month anniversary, I found out he had been cheating on me for over a year with my own best friend. My parents couldn't get me to leave the house for a month. I missed school, I missed soccer, I didn't want to do anything. It felt like he had ripped my heart out of my chest and river danced on it."

"And Duke?"

"You don't want to know. But Justin, you remind me so much of Joshua. I don't want to feel like that again. He broke my heart and I'm scared that if I give you mine you're going to do the same."

"Leila, I never would. Please you have to believe me. I told you all those things because I meant them and it's how I really feel." He slowly grabbed her hand. "Please tell me we're ok." He kissed her forehead and kept his mouth there, his warm breath hitting her skin.

"Promise me you won't break my heart."

"I promise." He moved down to her lips and after a bit of nose grazing they kissed.

"We can't let anyone find out, especially Duke, at least not yet," she said, leaning her head on his chest.

"Then we wont, you want to head back to the dance?"

"No, I want to head back to the cabin." He nodded and grabbed her hand and they walked back to the cabin.

"So…" Justin said when they got there. They were standing in front of each other having a strangely awkward moment.

"Um…"

"I guess we could just," he said leaning forward.

"Um, Alan can walk in."

"I'll lock the door, he never takes his key so that means he'll have to knock before coming in."

"Ok." Justin locked the door and then went straight over to Leila and they started kissing.

"Oh!" Justin said when he hit the bed and fell onto it on top of Leila. They laughed for a second before Justin took his shirt off. "Baby have you ever?"

"No." she didn't look at him directly.

"That's alright, you don't have to look away."

"I know its just…I don't know, Joshua always wanted to I just wasn't ready."

"And if you're not that's fine." She smiled. He laid down next to her.

"Why did you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Kissing me?"

"Oh I just thought…"

"No." he pulled her over to him and they started making out. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, anybody in there?" Alan asked from the other side. Leila looked at Justin's bare chest.

"Go into the bathroom, I'll open the door," she said.

"Ok." He got up and was about to walk into the bathroom when he turned around. "One more." He kissed her and ran into the bathroom. Leila opened the door for Alan.

"Why was it locked?" he asked.

"Oh, Justin is in the bathroom and he didn't want anyone to walk in on him or anything."

"Then he could lock the bathroom door."

"Well he's and idiot, you should know that by now."

"Funny, I see you're bitchiness has returned," Justin said, walking out of the bathroom.

"Only because your cockiness has." He rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed.

"Ok, so I came over to grab my toothbrush because I am staying over at Derek's cabin tonight," Alan said.

"Why?"

"A bunch of us guys are, he's got one of those new movies, if you know what I'm talking about. Anyways, he asked me to ask you to come." Leila's eyes widened. She didn't want to stay alone in the cabin, it was the most isolated. Justin noticed and decided to make up and excuse to stay.

"Sorry man, I'm really not in the mood."

"Alright man, see you guys tomorrow." He walked out of the room. Justin stood up and locked the door.

"Well we got lucky tonight," he said. He walked over to Leila who was lying down on the bed and started kissing her neck. He stuck his hands in her shirt and she lifted her arms and he took it off followed by his. She wasn't planning on doing it that night but a little skin contact wasn't going to kill anybody. He stopped and smiled at her. "You're so pretty," he said.

"You're making it really hard for me to keep my pants on, especially when…" he started softly kissing her neck. "You do that."

"I'll stop if you want me to," he said.

"No, it's ok." He let out a small laugh. About an hour later they were both asleep.

It was eleven thirty when there was a knock on the door. Justin and Leila opened their eyes. They were in Justin's bed, both shirtless.

"Hello, open the door!" Duke yelled from the outside. They shot up from bed. Leila grabbed her shirt and ran into the bathroom. Justin opened the door. "What the hell took you so long?" Duke asked.

"I was sleeping," he said.

"Where's my sister?"

"In the shower I guess." Twenty minutes later Leila walked out of the bathroom with a towel around her body.

"Leila, what are you doing out here in a towel?" Duke asked.

"Relax, I forgot to take my clothes into the bathroom." She grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

"You bother her while I was gone?" Duke asked Justin.

"No man, do you think I have something against her? Just because I hate you doesn't mean I hate her." Duke clenched his fists but Leila walked out of the bathroom so he controlled himself. She came over to him and hugged him.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Just taking care of some stuff that needed to be taken care of, don't worry about it, really." He kissed her head and sat on his bed. "I'm going to go out to the field for a while, want to come with me?" Justin walked into the bathroom.

"Sure, but I left my headband in the bathroom."

"Ok." She knocked on the bathroom door.

"What?" Justin asked.

"Can I come in for a second?" he opened the door and let her in then closed it. Duke walked over.

"Hey, you don't have to close the door," he said. Justin and Leila let out small laughs and started kissing.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Bye." She grabbed her headband and walked out of the bathroom.

"Why did you close the door?" Justin heard Duke ask as he and Leila walked out of the cabin. Another week went by and Justin and Leila had kept their relationship under wraps. Nobody knew and Duke still thought that Leila hated Justin.

"So, how's the soccer field treating you?" Duke asked Leila as they had a late night snack in the nearly empty dining room.

"Great, coach said that Justin and I are the best ones. He said that's the reason he paired us up together, because he knew we were the best ones and would get even better if we were working together." Justin walked into the dining hall.

"How do you feel about him?" Leila kept her eyes on Justin as he sat a few tables away. He looked over at Leila and smiled.

Duke noticed Leila staring at something behind him. He followed her gaze and it landed on Justin who was smiling their way. He looked back at Leila and she was smiling as well.

"Hey Leila, Leila!"

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Why are you and Justin smiling at each other? Is there something going on between you guys?"

"What? There's nothing going on between us and I wasn't even smiling at him."

"Then why was he smiling over here and you smiling over there?"

"I don't know but we weren't smiling at each other."

"I don't want you hanging out with that guy, only when you guys are on the field, alright?"

"Ok, damn Duke, calm down." She got up and left, she could only take so much of Duke's over protectiveness. Duke got up and bumped into Justin.

"How about you watch where you're going," Justin said.

"Why you smiling this way?"

"Why the hell do you care, all I got to say is that I sure as hell wasn't smiling at you."

"Problem gentlemen?" a counselor asked.

"No problem here, mam," Justin said. He raised his eyebrows at Duke once and walked out of the dining hall.

"Hey," Leila said when Justin walked into the cabin.

"Hey, you're brother and I almost got into it again."

"You guys need to stop that."

"I know, it's just hard, we really hate each other."

"Yea, which is why he can't know about us. He caught me smiling at you today and I had to make something up."

"Yea, he brought that to my attention." He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Does it bother you that we have to keep this from your brother?"

"I guess it does a little bit. It's just that we tell each other everything, I never really keep things from him."

"Do you want to stop then?" she looked up at him.

"Are you saying that you want to?"

"No, it's just that if you don't feel comfortable doing this I…" she grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to end it, it's probably the last thing I want to do. I'll tell him eventually, I just need to do it the right way and make sure you're miles away." He smiled. He was about to lean forward to kiss her when the cabin door flung open and Duke walked in. "Whatever stupid," Leila said, pushing Justin's hand away.

"Whatever stupid," Justin said, mimicking her. Duke sat down next to Leila.

"Sorry if I made you mad in the dining room," he said.

"You did, but it's alright." He put his arm around her and kissed her head. He laid back and turned the TV on.

Justin laid down on his bed and looked over at Duke and Leila. They seemed to have the perfect brother/sister relationship. He had his arm under her head and she had her head on his chest. They were smiling and saying stupid little things to each other. At one point Leila slapped him and turned her back to him.

"Leila I was just kidding," Duke said.

"Then why did you say it? You know how I feel about him." He wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face him.

"I'm sorry." She shoved her face in her pillow. He let out a small laugh and lifted her head up. "I'm sorry, really. Do you still hate me?"

"No."

"Alright, then let's finish watching the movie." Leila fell asleep before the movie finished so Duke got up and went to his own bed. By eleven thirty they were all asleep.

"Hey Leila, wake up," Duke said the following morning. "You're going to be late and coach will make you run." She shot up from bed and ran into the bathroom. She was ready within minutes.

"Where's Justin?" she asked.

"He left already, why?"

"Forget it, I'll see you later." She left the cabin. When she got to the field she saw Justin talking to the other goalies. She walked up to him. "Hey guys," she said to the other goalies.

"What's up Leila?"

"Um, can I talk to my partner alone?" she asked.

"Sure." They left them alone.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Why did you leave the cabin without me? I thought we were going to walk over together."

"I was waiting but Duke started asking me why I was still there and what I was waiting for, Leila I think he is getting suspicious." She nodded.

"I think so too."

"Have you thought about telling him?"

"Yea but I still don't want to. Maybe you guys can try to get along."

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"All of you take two laps around the field and then get ready for diving practice," the coach said. Leila and Justin started running next to each other.

"So do you think he'll kick my ass if he finds out we're together?"

"Well, um yea, I think he would."

Duke looked at the track and the goalies were running. Leila was with Justin, talking. They had both been acting strange recently.

Leila saw Duke looking at her so she pushed Justin and ran ahead of him. Justin was confused but when he saw Duke looking at him he knew why she had done it.

'_What is going on between them?_' Duke asked himself. '_She knows how much I hate him, there is no way she is with him and he knows better._' He dismissed it and continued practicing. Later that night Leila was in the dining hall with Duke.

"So…" Duke said.

"Yea?"

"I saw you and Justin together today at practice."

"Well he is my partner."

"Yea but…"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Ok."


	5. You Know what I want

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated I just get sidetracked with other stories and I started school so I'm a tad bit occupied with that… Hope you like it**

"My coach wants to have a meeting tonight with the players so I have to go, I'll see you later," Duke said to Leila.

"Ok." He kissed her head then walked out of the dining room.

Justin saw Duke walk out of the dining room, leaving Leila alone. He took this time to get up and walk over to her.

"Hey, want to take a walk with me?" he asked her. She nodded and they left. "So, has he brought me up anymore?" Justin asked once they were out of the dining room.

"Yea, he actually brought you up right now. Um, I made up my mind and I'm telling him tonight, once we're both in the cabin which means you need to disappear."

"I'll stay at Derek's."

"Ok." They made their way onto the empty field. Justin grabbed her hand and pulled her over to him.

"Do I have permission to kiss you?" he asked.

"Let me think about it…" he smiled and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke walked out of the coaches' hall and started back to the cabin. As he was passing by the field he saw two people on the field. He got closer only to see it was Leila and Justin, kissing. His nostrils flared as he shook his head and walked back to the cabin pissed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Duke's meeting probably let out already so I'm going to go."

"A little while longer?" Justin asked.

"No," she said laughing, "I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her once more then they went their separate ways. Leila walked into the cabin and Duke was sitting on his bed flipping through a magazine.

"Hey," she said.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Over at Samantha's cabin," she said.

"I find that hard to believe," he said in a harsh tone.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because its impossible to be at two places at once, like Samantha's cabin and lets say the soccer field…kissing the one guy I told you to stay away from!" he yelled.

'_Oh my god_,' Leila thought.

"Duke let me explain…"

"Explain what? That you lied to me?"

"Duke I was going to tell you I swear."

"How long have you guys been together?" Leila didn't say anything. "How long?" he yelled.

"Two weeks." He shook his head.

"I can't believe this. I trusted you Leila. I thought you were smarter than this." Now Leila was getting mad.

"Duke shut up! You don't know anything. The only reason you hate Justin is because you guys are on rival teams. You don't know him the way I do, Duke."

"I don't need to. I know how he is Leila." He seemed to be getting angrier. "Where is he?"

"He's staying at Derek's tonight." Duke got up and walked out of the cabin.

"Duke, where are you going?" Leila asked chasing after him. He didn't answer. "Duke you are not going to hurt him."

"I know this was all him, Leila. He's doing this to mess with me, I know he is."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Justin were watching TV when the cabin door swung open.

"Oh hey Duke," Derek said. Duke ignored the greeting and walked over to Justin.

"What the hell are you doing with my sister?" he asked. Leila ran into the cabin and Justin stood up.

"Duke, stop!" she yelled.

"I told you to stay away from her," Duke said.

"Listen man you don't own her. She's old enough to make her own decisions," Justin said. Duke punched him and they started fighting.

"Guys! Justin, Duke! Stop!" Leila yelled they ignored her and kept fighting. Derek got in the middle and was able to split them up.

"You guys need to stop," he said. Both Duke and Justin looked at Leila and she looked angry and hurt.

"Leila…" they both said.

"Shut up, both of you. I don't understand, you guys acting like five year olds. Duke I'm old enough you make my own decisions and if I want to be with Justin I'm going to be with him, but Justin I told you I didn't want you guys to fight anymore, I told both of you and you did."

"Leila I'm sorry," Justin said.

"I'm going to go back to my cabin and call mom."

"Why?" Duke asked.

"Because I don't want to be here anymore. I'm going to go home."

"What?" Duke and Justin asked.

"Leila please don't go," Justin said. he started to walk over to her but Duke pushed him out of the way and went over to Leila.

"Leila you don't have to do this, I know how much you wanted to come. I don't want you to leave because of me."

"Duke, I don't want to talk or even look at you. Just stay away from me." She walked out of the cabin. She packed up all her things and called her mom.

"Yea mom, I want to go home. I don't want to be here anymore," Leila said to her mom.

"_Ok dear, I'm on my way to pick you up_." She hung up and Leila made sure she had everything. She sat on her bed and waited. Duke walked in a little while later.

"Leila…" he started.

"Shut up Duke, god how any times do I have to tell you I don't want to talk to you."

"I just don't see why you have to go."

"Because there's too much going on here. I cant be here with Justin and you, I cant deal with both of you guys fighting. I know you don't want me to be with him and I cant help myself when I'm around him, I can't not be with him and it'll be too hard. Her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello? Ok." She hung up. "Moms here." She got up and grabbed her bag. "You know Duke, if you would have trusted me and let me do something that I wanted to do for once, this wouldn't have happened," she said before she walked out of the cabin. Duke got up and walked a few steps behind her. As they neared the entrance to the camp he saw his mothers 7-Series. Jane got out of the car.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry," she said to Leila as she hugged her. Leila had explained everything to her in the car. She popped the trunk. As Leila put her stuff in the car Jane walked over to Duke.

"Duke I cant believe you would do this to your sister. When you get back from soccer camp you, your father and I are going to have a long discussion because you just messed up one of her dreams…" as Jane spoke Duke looked over her shoulder and saw Leila crying as she closed the trunk. He wanted to hug her and tell her he was sorry but he knew she would reject him. "Understood young man?"

"Yea mom, I get it."

"And if I hear of you getting into another fight you will not finish camp, ok." He nodded. Jane gave her son a kiss on the cheek and walked over to the car. "Leila re you ready honey?" she asked. Leila nodded and walked over to the passenger side. She was about to get in when somebody yelled her name. "Leila!" she turned around and Justin was running her way. "Leila, please don't go. I need you here, I need to be with you," he said to her.

"Justin I cant do this, not if you and my brother hate each other."

"But Leila, I love you." This made her cry even more.

"No, Justin you can't." he grabbed her hand.

"I do, I really do and I don't know what I'll do if you leave." As much as it broke her heart she pushed his hand away.

"Justin, I need to go." Before she got into the car she pulled him down. "You know what I want. Give it to me and you'll have me," she whispered. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got into the car.

Duke watched as Leila whispered something to Justin in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She got into the car and his mom drove away. He looked over at Justin.

"What did she tell you?" he asked.

"Duke, if you ever want your sister to talk to you again we're going to have to put our differences aside and start getting along," Justin said.

"If its what Leila wants then…I guess I can do it." Justin nodded.

"We'll start tomorrow, bye." Justin walked passed him and went to their cabin.


End file.
